Wikia Skrillex
Sonny John Moore (sinh ngày 15 tháng 1 năm 1988), được biết đến với nghệ danh Skrillex, là một nhà sản xuất nhạc dance điện tử của Mỹ, DJ, ca sĩ, nhạc sĩ và nhạc tư cách là ca sĩ chính của Mỹ vào năm 2004 và thu âm hai album studio với ban nhạc (Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count, 2004, và Heroine, 2006) trước khi rời đi để theo đuổi sự nghiệp solo năm 2007. Anh bắt đầu chuyến lưu diễn đầu tiên của mình với tư cách là một nghệ sĩ solo vào cuối năm 2007. Sau khi tuyển mộ một đội hình mới, Moore đã tham gia Alternative Press Tour để hỗ trợ các ban nhạc như All Time Low và The Rocket Summer, và xuất hiện trên trang bìa của tạp chí Thay thế hàng năm "100 Bands You Need Know". Sau khi phát hành EP Gypsyhook năm 2009, Moore đã lên kế hoạch ghi âm album studio đầu tay của mình, Bells, với nhà sản xuất Noah Shain. Tuy nhiên, anh đã ngừng sản xuất album và bắt đầu biểu diễn dưới cái tên Skrillex, phân phối My Name Is Skrillex EP để tải về miễn phí trên trang MySpace chính thức của anh. Sau đó, anh đã phát hành EP Scary Monsters và Nice Sprites EP vào cuối năm 2010 và More Monsters and Sprites EP vào giữa năm 2011, cả hai đều đã trở thành những thành công thương mại vừa phải. Vào ngày 30 tháng 11 năm 2011, anh được đề cử tổng cộng 5 giải Grammy tại Lễ trao giải Grammy lần thứ 54, Bao gồm Best New Artist và giành được ba giải "Best Dance/Electronica Album", "Best Dance Recording", và "Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical". Vào ngày 5 tháng 12 năm 2011, BBC đã thông báo rằng ông đã được đề cử cho cuộc bình chọn Âm thanh của năm 2012. Vào ngày 12 tháng 12 năm 2011, ông cũng được đặt tên là MTV's dance điện tử Âm nhạc Nghệ sĩ của năm. Skrillex đã giành được tổng cộng tám giải Grammy và giữ kỷ lục thế giới cho hầu hết các giải Grammy giành được bởi một nghệ sĩ điện tử Dance Music. Skrillex đã hợp tác với Diplo và Boys Noize để thành lập các nhóm của Jack Ü và Dog Blood. Nó đã được thông báo vào ngày sinh nhật lần thứ 29 của Moore, anh đã đoàn tụ với " From First To Last" và phát hành single "Make War". Năm 2017, Skrillex sản xuất và pha trộn 8, album studio thứ tám của ban nhạc rock Incubus. Cuộc đời và sự nghiệp Tuổi thơ Moore đã được sinh ra ở Highland Park khu phố của vùng Đông Bắc Los Angeles, nhưng chuyển đến Forest Hill khu phố của San Franciscolúc 2 tuổi, nơi ông theo học trường tiểu học. Vào những năm 9 và 10 tuổi, Moore tham dự một trường nội trú địa phương nằm ở thung lũng Mojave Desert, nhưng cuối cùng đã chuyển về Bắc California. Cả cha mẹ anh đều là nhà Khoa Luận Giáo. Vào thời điểm ông mới 12 tuổi, gia đình ông chuyển về nơi sinh của ông Đông Bắc Los Angeles. Ở đó, ông ghi danh vào một trường học tư thục chuyên về nghệ thuật, Trường học đã sử dụng một số giáo lý của L Ron Hubbard. Sau đó, ông được học ở nhà lúc 14 tuổi do bắt nạt. Năm 2004, ông đã học ông đã được thông qua và bỏ học của chương trình khi ông 16. Trong khi một thiếu niên trẻ tuổi ở Los Angeles, Moore sẽ tham dự biểu diễn nhạc punk ở Mỹ Mexico khu dân cư ở Đông và Nam Los Angeles, và sau đó tại câu lạc bộ điện raves trong của trung tâm thành phố Silver Lake và Echo Park khu phố. 2004-07, năm 2017-hiện tại: From First To Last Năm 2004, Moore liên lạc với Matt Good of From First to Last về việc chơi guitar cho ban nhạc trong album đầu tay của họ. Sau khi bay tới Georgia, Moore được nghe ba nhà sản xuất studio, Derrick Thomas, Eric Dale, và McHale Butler, và sau đó đã được làm ca sĩ chính, với Good chơi guitar. Tháng 6 năm 2004, Epitaph Records cho ra đời album đầu tiên của ban nhạc với ban nhạc mới, Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count. Sau khi thực hiện một số tour du lịch thành công, hai là Vans Warped Tour và Dead by Dawn tour, họ đã bắt đầu thu âm album thứ hai, Heroine với nhà sản xuất Ross Robinson. Album được phát hành vào tháng 3 năm 2006 trên Epitaph. Với doanh thu kỷ lục cao lần nữa, ban nhạc đã trở thành một phần của nhiều tour diễn thành công, cho đến khi Moore bắt đầu gặp vấn đề về giọng hát, làm cho ban nhạc từ chức vài chuyến đi. Sau khi trải qua một ca phẫu thuật thành công bằng giọng hát, Moore đã thông báo với ban nhạc rằng anh sẽ vĩnh viễn từ chức để làm việc cho sự nghiệp solo. Chương trình cuối cùng của FFTL đã diễn với Moore trong thành phố Orlando của họ tại The House of Blues trong khi tham gia tour diễn với Atreyu. Moore đã thông báo với ban nhạc anh sẽ vĩnh viễn từ chức để làm việc cho sự nghiệp solo. Chương trình cuối cùng của FFTL đã diễn với Moore trong thành phố Orlando của họ tại The House of Blues trong khi tham gia tour diễn với Atreyu. Moore đã thông báo với ban nhạc anh sẽ vĩnh viễn từ chức để làm việc cho sự nghiệp solo. Chương trình cuối cùng của FFTL đã diễn với Moore trong thành phố Orlando của họ tại The House of Blues trong khi tham gia tour diễn với Atreyu. Moore tuyên bố anh đã rời khỏi phim First to Last để theo đuổi sự nghiệp solo. Sau đó anh ta đã đưa ra một trang Myspace hiển thị ba bản demo ("Signal", "Equinox" và "Glow Worm"). Điều này đã dẫn tới màn trình diễn đầu tiên của Moore kể từ khi anh ấy rời bỏ From First to Last. Vào ngày 7 tháng 4 năm 2007, cùng với Harpist Carol Robbins, Moore đã chơi một số bài hát gốc tại một tòa nhà nghệ thuật địa phương. Sau nhiều tháng phát hành demo qua Myspace, Moore chơi trong Team Sleep Tour với một ban nhạc đầy đủ. Các tour du lịch cũng có các hành động hỗ trợ Monster trong Máy và tầng. Moore đã thực hiện một số CD giới thiệu có sẵn trong chuyến lưu diễn này, giới hạn trong khoảng 30 cho mỗi chương trình. Những đĩa CD này đã được lưu diễn độc quyền, và được đóng gói trong "phong bì màu xanh baby", mỗi bản có một bản vẽ độc đáo của Moore hoặc bandmate. Vào ngày 15 tháng 1 năm 2017, Moore đã tổ chức tweet "Chúc mừng sinh nhật" với một liên kết đến bài hát Từ đầu đến cuối mới, trong đó có sự tham gia của Moore vào Vocals. Anh sau đó tham gia ban nhạc trong Emo Nite LA lần đầu tiên trong gần một thập niên. 2008-13: Sự nghiệp solo và sự nghiệp kéo dài Vào tháng 2 năm 2008, Tạp chí Alternative Press đã tuyên bố chuyến lưu diễn AP hàng năm lần thứ hai với All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches và Forever the Sickest Kids cũng như Sonny Moore. Chuyến lưu diễn bắt đầu tại Houston, Texas vào ngày 14 tháng 3 và đi qua Bắc Mỹ, kết thúc ở Cleveland, Ohio vào ngày 2 tháng 5, với phần lớn các chương trình đã được bán hết. Tất cả các ban nhạc tham gia chuyến lưu diễn sẽ có mặt trên trang bìa tạp chí Alternative Bands You Need Know hàng năm của tạp chí Alternative Press Magazine và sẽ được phỏng vấn trên Podcast Thay thế. Trong tour diễn này, Moore đã tham gia vào Sean Friday trên trống, Christopher Null chơi guitar, và Aaron Rothe trên bàn phím. Vào ngày 7 tháng 4 năm 2009, ông phát hành Gypsyhook, Một EP kỹ thuật số, có ba bài hát và bốn bản remix. Cũng bao gồm một phiên bản tiếng Nhật của "Mora" có tiêu đề "海水" ("Kaisui"). Các bản sao của EP đã có mặt tại các buổi biểu diễn của anh ấy. Sau khi đi lưu diễn với Innerpartysystem và Paper Route và mở cửa cho Chiodos trong chuyến lưu diễn châu Âu của họ, Moore đã biểu diễn tại Bamboozle vào ngày mùng 2 tháng 5. Anh đã biểu diễn trên sân khấu Saints and Sinners của Bamboozle Left vào ngày 4 tháng 4. Anh ấy đã đi lưu diễn với Hollywood Undead vào tháng 4 năm 2009 tên ban nhạc Sonny và Monkeys Blood, với Chris Null (guitar điện), Sean thứ Sáu (trống, bộ gõ và nhịp đập) và Aaron Rothe (bàn phím, tổng hợp, lập trình & bàn xoay). Moore tuyên bố rằng album Bells sẽ không được phát hành. Năm 2008, Moore bắt đầu sản xuất và biểu diễn dưới cái tên Skrillex bí danh tại các câu lạc bộ ở khu vực Los Angeles. Tên, theo Moore, không có ý nghĩa và là "một cũ trực tuyến ngu ngốc AOL tên màn hình". Trước đây, ông đã được biết đến trên Internet như Twipz. Vào ngày 7 tháng 6 năm 2010, Moore đã phát hành EP đầu tiên chính thức của Skrillex, My Name Is Skrillex như một bản tải về miễn phí. Moore cung cấp chương trình và giọng hát cho ban nhạc heavy metal của Anh Bring Me the Horizon trong album studio thứ ba của họ, There Is a Hell, Tôi tin tưởng rằng tôi đã xem nó. Có một thiên đường, S Giữ nó một bí mật. Cuối năm, Sonny bắt đầu một chuyến lưu diễn toàn quốc với Deadmau5 sau khi ký hợp đồng với mau5trap và phát hành EP thứ hai, Scary Monsters và Nice Sprites. (L to R:) Porter Robinson, Zedd và Skrillex biểu diễn tại SXSW vào ngày 16 tháng 3 năm 2012 Moore đã khởi động dự án "Project Blue Book Tour" vào năm 2011 với sự hỗ trợ của Porter Robinson, Tommy Lee và DJ Aero cũng như các sự xuất hiện của Sofia Toufa cho một bài hát mới mang tên "Bring Out the Devil". Skrillex đã giới thiệu một số bài hát mới trong chuyến lưu diễn bao gồm "First of the Year" (trước đây gọi là "Equinox"), "Reptile" và "Cinema" (remix của bài Benny Benassi). "Reptile" đã xuất hiện trong quảng cáo truyền hình của Mortal Kombat 9, và "First of the Year (Equinox)" xuất hiện trong EP tiếp theo của anh ấy và remix đồng hành với Scary Monsters và Nice Sprites mang tên More Monsters and Sprites. Tháng 4 năm 2011, tạp chí Spin ra mắt "Get Up" Một bài hát mới độc quyền của Korn do Skrillex sản xuất. Korn đã làm cho "Get Up" có sẵn để tải về miễn phí thông qua trang Facebook của họ. Vào ngày 15 tháng 4 năm 2011 Korn tham gia Skrillex trên sân khấu cho bộ của mình tại Coachella 2011. Vào ngày 18 tháng 4 năm 2011, Sony Computer Entertainment (SCEA) studio phát triển Naughty Dog phát hành một trailer cho thành phần multiplayer của họ PlayStation 3 Trò chơi Uncharted 3: Deception của Drake, có tính năng "Kill EVERYBODY" từ Scary Monsters và Nice Sprites. Vào tháng 6 năm 2011, "More Monsters and Sprites" được phát hành trên Beatport, một EP gồm ba bản gốc, bao gồm "First of the Year (Equinox)" và hai phiên bản của bản gốc "Ruffneck". Một bài hát bị rò rỉ mang tựa đề "Ruffneck Bass" đã bị rò rỉ trên internet vài tháng trước đó đã sử dụng cùng một mẫu như trong bài hát "Ruffneck" mới trên EP. Skrillex đã phát hành một video nhạc cho "Rock n' Roll (Chụp Bạn trên núi)" trên trang chính thức của YouTube vào ngày 20 tháng 6 năm 2011. Vào ngày 17 tháng 8 năm 2011, Skrillex đã thông báo nhãn của mình, OWSLA. "Nhãn hiệu' Như quảng cáo cho trò chơi điện tử có cùng tên. Album Fire & Ice của Kaskade trong năm 2011 có tính hợp tác giữa Kaskade và Skrillex với tựa đề "Lick It". Video cho bài hát của Skrillex "Đầu tiên của năm (Equinox)" xuất hiện trong tập đầu tiên của sự hồi sinh của Beavis và Butt-head. Vào ngày 8 tháng 11, Skrillex tuyên bố rằng ông định phát hành một album mang tên Voltage. Skrillex cung cấp cho người hâm mộ thêm thông tin về điện áp trong Tạp chí RockSound sau khi chụp ảnh cho bìa và thực hiện một cuộc phỏng vấn sâu rộng về chuyến đi của anh ấy. Vì lý do không rõ, tuy nhiên, album không bao giờ được phát hành, tuy nhiên trên 21 Tháng mười hai 2011, Skrillex trình làng Bangarang EP cho một thông cáo Beatport vào ngày 23, sau đó vào ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2012, bên cạnh dự án mới của mình hình thành với trai Noize được gọi là Dog Blood phát hành EP gọi là Next Order / Middle Finger. Vào ngày 6 tháng 11 năm 2012, Skrillex đã phát hành hộp hộp vinyl ba chiều có giới hạn. Skrillex sáng tác bài hát" 2014: ''Những Việc Khác'' Skrillex đã xác nhận tại một chương trình vào tháng 1 năm 2013 rằng anh sẽ phát hành đĩa LP mới vào mùa hè. Vào ngày 2 tháng 1 năm 2013, Skrillex đã phát hành EP thứ 7 của mình, Leaving, trên dịch vụ thuê bao OWSLA, Nest IV. Sau đó ông phát hành single "Try It Out" với Alvin Risk. Vào ngày 7 tháng 4 năm 2014, một ứng dụng mang tên "Alien Ride" đã được đưa lên App Store của Apple chứa thư mục bí mật với 11 vật ẩn và đếm ngược kết thúc vào ngày 10 tháng 3 lúc 6:30. Trang web của Moore đã được cập nhật với hình ảnh của App trên trang chủ và sau đó nó được tiết lộ rằng thư mục chứa Google Play và URL của iTunes cuối cùng đã được tiết lộ là 11 bài hát mới có sẵn cho dòng đó bao gồm LP ra mắt của ông, có tiêu đề Recess. Album đã có sẵn để đặt hàng trước vào lúc nửa đêm và được phát hành vào ngày 18 tháng 4 năm 2014. Năm 2016 Skrillex đã bước vào ngành công nghiệp Kpop bằng cách hợp tác với nhóm nhạc nữ 4Minute. Vào ngày 25 tháng 1, Cube Entertainment phát hành danh sách bài hát và hình ảnh quảng cáo cá nhân cho các thành viên. Ca khúc đầu tiên, "Hate", được sáng tác và sắp xếp bởi Skrillex. Jack U Jack Ü là một bộ đôi gồm Skrillex và Diplo. Cuộc trình diễn đầu tiên của Jack Ü đã diễn ra tại Mad Decent Block Party ở San Diego vào ngày 15 tháng 9 năm 2013, là một chuyến lưu diễn trên toàn quốc mà hãng thu âm Mad Decent đã hợp nhất để giới thiệu các nghệ sĩ khác nhau đã ký tên vào nhãn. Diplo công bố dự án bằng cách phát hành các dòng sản phẩm Decent Block Party Mad với Jack Ü chơi ở nhiều điểm dừng theo chương trình. Sau khi nhiều người đoán được Jack Ü, Diplo cuối cùng đã phát hiện ra rằng "Jack Ü... có nghĩa là Skrillex và Diplo với nhau". Danh sách đĩa nhạc Album phòng thu * Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (năm 2011) * Bangarang (năm 2012) * Recess (năm 2014) * Skrillex and Diplo Present Jack U (năm 2016) - hợp tác với Diplo Phim ảnh Moore hợp tác với Red Bull để sản xuất một bộ phim tài liệu có tiêu đề "Let's Spaceship". Chương trình được công chiếu vào ngày 11 tháng 10 năm 2014 lúc 10 giờ chiều CT tại Liên hoan ACL sau buổi trình diễn. Diễn xuất và tài liệu của ông, và các buổi biểu diễn của người khác đã có sẵn trên trang web của Red Bull TV. Cuộc sống cá nhân Tháng 4 năm 2011, trong khi Moore đang biểu diễn tại Milan, Italy, ông đã có hai máy tính xách tay và cả hai ổ đĩa cứng của mình bị đánh cắp từ phòng khách sạn. Những ổ đĩa này chứa tất cả các tệp dự án từ toàn bộ danh sách bài hát cho đến nay, bao gồm cả một album sắp tới. Moore đã đưa Twitter và Facebook để giải thích những gì đã mất, và để thông báo cho người hâm mộ của mình rằng ông đã làm lại album mới. Ông từng hẹn hò với nữ ca sĩ Ellie Goulding vào năm 2012 và chia tay cùng năm đó. Trong một cuộc phỏng vấn năm 2015, Moore tuyên bố rằng mặc dù cha mẹ ông thực hành Scientology, ông không. Ông đã cho lý do âm nhạc chiếm phần lớn thời gian của ông. Mẹ ông qua đời vào tháng 6 năm 2015. Ảnh hưởng 'Bị ảnh hưởng' Moore đã trích dẫn Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails và The Doors như sớm ảnh hưởng đến anh ta. Moore đã tuyên bố trong một cuộc phỏng vấn trực tuyến rằng ông đã từng là một fan hâm mộ lâu năm của Warp, một hãng nhạc điện tử đã phát hành các bản ghi âm từ các nghệ sĩ như Aphex Twin và Squarepusher. Trong một cuộc phỏng vấn cho một bộ phim tài liệu năm 2015 về Pháp bộ đôi âm nhạc điện tử Daft Punk, ông nói rằng ông đầu tiên được tiếp xúc với nhạc dance điện tử sau khi đi để họ đánh giá cao 2006 Coachella bộ. Người hướng dẫn ''' '''Môn đệ đầu tiên Dotcom "Marshmello" gã đeo mặt nạ bí ẩn và con quái vật nhạc Trap Vào ngày 3 tháng 3 năm 2015, Marshmello đăng tải bài hát đầu tiên của anh "WaVeZ" trên trang SoundCloud của anh. Khi anh phát hành thêm nhiều bài hát nữa, anh bắt đầu nhận được những sự ủng hộ từ Skrillex, người đã đăng lại bài hát "FinD Me" của anh trên SoundCloud. Không lâu sau đó, Marshmello biểu diễn tại New York's Pier 94, Pomona, California's HARD Day of the Dead festival, và Miami Music Week. Năm 2016, Marshmello phát hành một album tuyển tập, Joytime, bao gồm các bài hát đã được phát hành trước đó của anh, vươn lên ở vị trí thứ 5 trong bảng xếp hạng Billboard Dance Electronic Albums của Mỹ. Nằm trong album là đĩa đơn "Keep It Mello" với sự góp mặt của rapper Omar LinX. Anh được quản lý bởi Moe Shalizi của Red Light Management, người mà cũng đang làm quản lý của các nghệ sĩ như Jauz, Ookay và Slushii. Trước khi nhận dạng của Marshmello được công bố, nhiều người vẩn luôn nghĩ rằng Marshmello là DJ người Mỹ Christian Comstock, còn được biết đến là Dotcom, có phong cách giống như Marshmello. Skrillex cũng đã gọi Marshmello là "Chris" trong một cuộc phỏng vấn. Hơn nữa, cả hai người, Marshmello và Christian, đều được quản lý bởi Shalizi và có chung hình xăm và ngày sinh. Marshmello cho rằng : "Nếu không có Skrillex thì không có anh ngày hôm nay." Môn đệ thứ hai Slushii chàng trai to lớn cô đơn và khả năng tiềm tàng ít bộc lộ Slushii đã ký hợp đồng cho OwsLa vào tháng 2 năm 2016. Đĩa đơn đầu tiên của anh được Skrillex hỗ trợ toàn bộ , Emptiness, được phát hành vào ngày 20 tháng 4 năm 2016. Anh tự phát hành vở kịch mở rộng bảy bài hát của mình có tựa đề "Brain Freeze" vào ngày 20 tháng 5 năm 2016. YourEDM đã cho nó 9,2 trên 10 đánh giá nhờ sức ảnh hưởng từ Skrillex . Phong cách âm nhạc của anh bao gồm sản xuất EDM đương đại kết hợp giọng hát synth trance , trap - bass và dubstep dưới sự hướng dẫn của Skrillex . Anh phát hành "Dear Me" dưới dạng tải xuống miễn phí. Vào tháng 3 năm 2017, Slushii đã phát hành đĩa đơn dubstep có tên "Catch Me". Nó được mô tả như là một "ca khúc lạc quan, hấp dẫn và nặng nề". Sau đó, anh hợp tác với DJ Marshmello , cho ra mắt đĩa đơn " Twinbow ", dưới sự giới thiệu của Skrillex. Vào ngày 4 tháng 8 năm 2017, Slushii đã phát hành album phòng thu đầu tay của mình có tên Out of Light , bao gồm 13 bài hát, bao gồm "Dear Me". Tuy không nổi đình đám như Marshmello và Chi Chill nhưng Slushii được Skrillex nhận định là một trong những học trò có khả năng viết lời tốt nhất mà anh từng đào tạo. Môn đệ thứ ba itachi chill "Chi Chill" gã khờ mộng mơ thích lang thang và hoàng tử nhạc Chill Mối quan hệ giữa Chi chill với Skrillex thực tế vẫn luôn mang nhiều tính thầy trò, Chi Chill là một môn đệ trung thành của Skrillex. Lần đầu, Chi Chill gặp gỡ Skrillex, trong một lần Skrillex đến quốc gia anh sinh sống chơi nhạc. Khi Chi Chill tới OswLa tham gia vào tour quảng bá album Fire roses vào năm 2018, Skrillex đã đồng ý hỗ trợ, Skrillex cũng từng chia sẻ nhiều âm nhạc của Chi Chill với những dòng trạng thái tán dương tài năng. Chi chill từng chia sẻ:” trên thế giới bảy tỷ người này, Skrillex là người tôi tôn trọng nhất, tôi có thể thay đổi tất cả mọi quyết định trong cuộc sống vì một lời khuyên của Sonny, anh ta là một người đàn ông vĩ đại, một người thầy, một người truyền cho tôi rất nhiều cảm hứng chơi nhạc, tôi có thể chết vì người đàn ông này.” Tuy Skrillex ít chia sẻ về khả năng của Chi Chill nhưng theo giới chuyên gia nhận định: " Chi Chill là người lĩnh hội hầu hết được những gì mà Skrillex giảng dạy và cùng Marshmello là một trong hai môn đệ thành công nhất mà Skrillex từng hỗ trợ ." Giải thưởng và đề cử Grammy MTV Europe Music Awards Giải Kids Choice Annie Awards Tham Khảo # ^ “Skrillex Announces Launch of OWSLA Label”. Billboard. Truy cập 15 tháng 2 năm 2015. # Lịch sử nhạc điện tử # Producerviet Thể_loại:Skrillex Thể_loại:Dj Thể_loại:Nhà sản xuất âm nhạc Thể_loại:Nhạc công